Poster
by Kenzeira
Summary: Yamazaki Sousuke: mengaku jatuh hati setengah mati pada sesama laki-laki, tapi justru menaruh poster perempuan berbikini di kamar mandi. SouMomo hadiah ulang tahun untuk garekinclong. PWP.


**Peringatan:** SouMomo; Light-ComRom—idk, really; **PWP** —jangan tanya alur, ini fanfik isinya cuma begitu-begitu ehe. **OOC** khususnya Sousuke.

 **Free – Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation**

 **P** O **S** T **E** R

oleh **Kenzeira**

[dedikasi untuk **garekinclong** ; happy birthday, dear!]

* * *

Momotarou mau menginap.

Ya, ya, tentu saja, menginap dalam tanda kutip; selepas begitu-begitu, jadilah tidur, bangun tengah hari lantas mandi bersama—saling menggosok punggung, bermain air atau malah begitu-begitu lagi. Yang mana pun tak masalah bagi Sousuke, kalau boleh jujur. Tak ada untung-rugi. Yang bakal memicu masalah adalah poster perempuan berbikini di kamar mandi, menempel setengah-setengah (separuhnya copot, membuat cat dinding ikut mengelupas dan wajah si perempuan terlipat hingga cuma buah dadanya saja yang terlihat jelas).

Sousuke harus melepas poster tersebut sebelum Momotarou datang. Begitulah mengapa ia kini berkutat lama di sana, menyamarkan warna dinding yang tak sama dengan berbagai cara. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai lelaki separuh tahi (mengaku jatuh hati setengah mati pada sesama laki-laki, tapi justru menaruh poster perempuan berbikini). Sebetulnya ada alasan mengapa poster tersebut menempel cukup lama—hampir tiga tahun, tidak ada niat mencopot, tidak pula terlintas niat itu. Memang, tak sesederhana beralasan seperti menyukai si perempuan yang memasang pose mengundang, memamerkan bra mahal keluaran terbaru pada masanya (nah, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama perempuan setengah telanjang itu).

Berbohong juga tidak ada manfaatnya. Poster tersebut menempel rapi karena alasan pribadi; Sousuke susah berdiri—dan sedang dalam mode enggan mengakui hasrat seksualnya yang jatuh pada laki-laki. Begitulah. Ia tak sampai hati mengotori Momotarou, jadi alangkah lebih bijaksana apabila ia memutar arah dan berusaha untuk meluruskan dirinya sendiri, menjadi lelaki seratus persen lelaki (walau pada akhirnya rencana itu berbuah sebaliknya). Dilempar, kembali lagi. Sudah seperti bumerang. Ah, masa bodoh, yang terpenting saat ini bukan memutar ulang apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Momotarou bersedia begitu-begitu, tapi menghapus jejak si poster.

Dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak. Momotarou datang setelah ia menyelesaikan segala urusan (bahkan, kini ia sedang duduk santai menonton televisi walau acara yang ditampilkan tidak jauh dari permasalahan politik dalam negeri; skandal, korupsi dan aduh, apa pula itu, penistaan matahari). Lelaki ceria dan agak berisik itu masuk malu-malu, tumben sekali, padahal biasanya langsung menyerobot tak tahu sopan santun, mencuri makanan dari kulkas lalu duduk santai seperti menganggap rumah sendiri. Mengetahui alasan di balik sikap Momotarou, Sousuke jadi tersenyum-senyum.

Sousuke menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelah, Momotarou menurut, ikut duduk sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah. Gemas rasanya. Acara televisi terdengar samar-samar, tidak begitu diperhatikan (siapa yang mau fokus menonton berita membosankan kalau di sebelahmu ada seseorang yang begitu … begitu lugu, lucu dan … ah, begitulah mengapa Sousuke merasa penuh dosa). Rambut oranye dielus. Ketika si pemilik rambut menoleh (dan kedua pasang mata mereka saling beradu), saat itulah ia mengulas senyum paling menawan, sanggup membikin lelaki yang lebih muda membuka bibir karena takjub.

Dan, ya, semuanya akan dimulai dari situ; ciuman lembut, kecupan-kecupan ringan di muka, pindah ke dagu—lalu leher (kaos bergambar buah persik dilepas paksa), berpindah lagi ke dada, turun, turun sampai perut hingga tak menyisakan kain apa pun di tubuh Momotarou. Sousuke tidak pernah berani membayangkan bakal sampai pada tahap begitu-begitu, namun sekarang ini ia bahkan harus berani menuntaskan segalanya. Senyata-nyatanya, bukan lagi membayangkan melainkan melakukan dengan selembut-lembutnya. Ia enggan menjelaskan karena baginya hal-hal demikian cukup hanya ia saja yang tahu bagaimana secara rincinya, bagaimana sensasinya dan wajah semacam apa yang dipasang Momotarou waktu itu.

Tapi bunyi alarm sialan membangunkannya. Pagi-pagi sekali. Ditambah pengingat pesan:

 **DEADLINE**!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Garis mati.

Tidak ada acara mandi bersama, bermalas-malasan, begitu-begitu lagi di bawah guyuran _shower_. Tidak ada. Sousuke bangkit dengan mata merah, berlari ke kamar mandi, membasuh muka, menggosok gigi lantas kembali lagi ke kamar untuk menghidupkan komputer, mengetik bagian akhir dari novelnya yang paling mutakhir. Tergesa-gesa, diburu waktu. Ponsel berdering berkali-kali, minta dicelupkan ke air. Nama sang editor terpampang mengerikan di layar yang terus berkedip-kedip.

"Sousuke-senpai?"

Jangan sekarang. Jangan.

Sousuke tidak sedang bermimpi … _kan?_

"Tidurlah lagi, Momo."

Tidak ada suara selain tak-tik-tak yang terdengar samar dari pertemuan jari-jemarinya dengan tuts _keyboard_. Ponsel belum berhenti berdering. Demi Tuhan. Baterai ponsel dicopot, ia kembali mengetik dengan kecepatan penuh. Waktu terus merangkak naik hingga matahari sampai di puncak kota. Ia akhirnya mampu menghela napas lega lantas segera menghubungi editornya, memohon maaf dan hal-hal remeh lain. Kemudian ia mengambil handuk, hendak mandi.

Poster perempuan berbikini itu lenyap.

Setengah linglung, ia kembali ke kamar, memastikan sesuatu.

Momotarou ada di sana. Tertidur pulas memeluk guling. Setengah telanjang (setengahnya lagi terhalangi selimut, kalau disibak sudah tentu sepenuhnya telanjang). Ia melangkah lagi ke kamar mandi, si perempuan dengan pose mengundang tetap tidak ada di sana. Setelah membersihkan diri ia mendadak teringat sesuatu; seharusnya ada acara mandi bersama, menggosok punggung dan begitu-begitu. Ah, Sousuke jadi berpikir hari ini hari yang aneh dan agak sinting. Tapi yang penting bukan mimpi.[]

* * *

 **9:49 PM – 2 February 2017**

A/N:

happy sweet seventeen, **sonclong** alias **garekinclong** alias **calon uke** kenzeira! ciyeee udah bisa baca nc-17 (begitulah kenapa fanfik anuan ini lahir) #disundul wkwkwk moga suka ya walo soske asdfghjkl banget di sini—anggap aja sekuel dari **segaris batas** walo ga ada sangkut-pautnya sih selain pekerjaan soske sebagai penulis (?)

review maybe? XD


End file.
